Someone Behind The Door
by babyqo
Summary: Summary :"Ketika waktumu sudah habis, berapa banyak pun kau menekan tobol 'reset', kau akan berhenti di titik waktu yang sama"–Luhan/Sejak pagi-pagi buta itu Luhan adalah bagian dari keluarga Oh. Dia Oh Luhan, kakak dari Oh Sehun./"Selamat tinggal Lu,"/an EXO fanfiction. Hunhan slight KrisHan. mind to R&R?


Someone Behind The Door

Author : saya lah masa situ ._.

Pair : Hunhan, Krishan

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : typo(s), yaoi, boyxboy, cerita pasaran, etc..

"Ketika waktumu sudah habis, berapa banyak pun kau menekan tobol 'reset', kau akan berhenti di titik waktu yang sama"–Oh Luhan

Seorang pria muda berjalan tegesa-gesa di tengah kesunyian malam. Asap putih yang keluar bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya semakin tebal. Suhu di Seoul sekarang ini sudah mencapai minus 6 derajat celcius. hampir tengah malam. Dirapatkannya jaket tebal yang digunakan seraya mempercepat langkahnya. Dia mendapat kabar dari ayahnya yang sudah kembali ke rumah bahwa adiknya sampai sekarang belum pulang padahal kampus sudah bubar sejak sore tadi. Dan sekarang tugasnya adalah mencari adiknya tersebut dan membawanya pulang.

Langkahnya terhenti disebuah kedai yang berada di pinggiran jalan saat dia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal. Diberanikan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam kedai yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan itu. Ternyata benar. Adiknya berada disini.

"Oh Sehun! Aku dan ayah mencarimu sejak tadi! Ayo pulang!" serunya tepat dibelakang Sehun, adiknya. Namun yang di ajak bicara hanya menoleh sesaat dan setelahnya ia kembali asyik berbicara dengan teman-temannya sambil merokok. Dia geram, lalu merebut paksa puntung rokok tersebut dan membuangnya ke tanah, tak peduli dengan Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya sambil metarik salah satu tangan Sehun dan mulai berjalan. Secepat dia mengajak Sehun pergi, secepat itu pula tubuhya tertarik ke belakang karena pria itu tidak ingin bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya, bahkan dia masih duduk manis di kursinya.

"Oh Sehun, ayo pulang."

"Aku pasti pulang, tapi tidak sekarang, Lu.." sahut Sehun sambil menarik kakaknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan kemudian memeluknya. Kakaknya berusaha memberontak.

"Kau mabuk? Aku kakakmu! Jangan kurang ajar!" pekiknya setelah berhasil berdiri. Sehun diam ditempatnya dan kembali meneguk alcohol dalam botol yang ada dihadapannya.

"Berhenti memaksakan diri untuk menjadi kakakku. Berhenti berpura-pura menjadi pria polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ibu sudah menceritakan soal itu padamu setahun yang lalu. Kau dan aku terlahir dari rahim yang berbeda, bahkan kau tidak terbentuk dari sperma ayah. Kau hanya seorang anak yang ditemukan di depan pintu saat pagi-pagi buta. Sampai kapanpun, kau bukan kakakku, Lu." jelas Sehun yang kini telah berdidi dihadapan kakaknya. Luhan, kakaknya melemas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia mengatakan hal itu Luhan.

"Aku tahu itu, Sehun-ah. Tapi sejak pagi-pagi buta itu aku adalah bagian dari keluarga Oh. Bahkan sejak saat itu namaku adalah Oh Luhan. Dan sejak hari itu, kau memanggilku Hyung. Terlepas dari aku anak kandung ayah dan ibu atau bukan, sejak hari itu kau adalah adikku, Sehun-ah. " Luhan berujar pelan dan menatap hazel milik Sehun.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, Ayah pasti khawatir. Aku akan disini sebentar lagi," Sehun kembali duduk.

"Hey, aku dan ayah sudah menyiapkan pesta untukmu. kau harus pulang bersamaku. Ayo," diraihnya lagi pergelangan tangan Sehun, tapi lagi-lagi pria itu enggan untuk meninggalkan kursinya.

"Aku akan pulang jika di rumah ada ibu.." Sehun berujar dengan lirih.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak berusia tiga tahun, Sehun-ah. Ibu sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, kau tahu itu." Luhan berbicara senormal mungkin. Meskipun perbedaan usia mereka hanya lima bulan, tetap saja Luhan adalah kakaknya, dan tidak boleh sama lemahnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun diam dan lebih memilih memandangi botol dihadapannya. Lalu kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotak kecil di samping tangannya dan menggunakan pematik untuk menyulut ujung rokok tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, kepulan asap berbau menyengat menyeruak dari mulutnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan ibu, Sehun-ah. Aku juga. Tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kita masih punya ayah. Ayolah, kita pulang, ya?" bujuk Luhan.

"Kau salah, Luhan.. hanya aku yang kehilangan ibu, dan kau tidak. Kau hanya kehilangan sosok wanita baik yang selama ini merawatmu. Itu saja. " Sehun berbicara tanpa memandang paras Luhan dan malah menatap tanah dibawahnya.

" Se—"

"Pulanglah! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus pulang tepat waktu!" tangannya memukul meja dengan keras hingga membuat Luhan berjengit kebelakang karena takut. Dia mundur secara perlahan dan memutar tubuhnya,

**Bruk!**

" M-Maaf.. maaf ," dengan tidak sengaja Luhan menabrak seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang memegang Soju.

"Maaf? Bajuku jadi basah, kau tahu?!" pria itu menunjuk kemejanya yang basah.

" M-Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja," dengan cepat diambilnya beberapa lembar tissue dan membersihkan tumpahan soju di kemeja pria itu. Tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkaram pergelangan tangan Luhan dan pria itu tersenyum aneh.

"Kau harus membersihkannya dengan benar, cantik. Ayo ikut aku,"

"A-Apa?" dalam sepersekian detik, beberapa lembar uang melayang diudara dan seseorang menarik tangan Luhan lalu didetik berikutnya ia menyembunyikan Luhan dibelakang punggungnya. Sehun.

"Kau bisa beli pakaian merek ternama dengan uang itu, jangan ganggu milikku!" tersirat nada mengancam dari kalimat yang begitu memekakan telinga itu, kemudian dengan langkah cepat, Sehun menyeretnya keluar kedai. Mereka terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumah. Tidak ada percakapan apapun, hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka yang memburu karena setengah berlari ditengah udara dingin.

Rumah tinggal melewati satu gang sempit lagi. Tepat di samping gang itu, itulah rumah mereka. namun Sehun menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba dan menyudutkan Luhan di dinding gang tersebut, menatap Luhan lekat dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Luhan meneguk liurnya pahit.

"Kau memang lima bulan lebih tua dariku, tapi usia kita selalu berada diangka yang sama tak peduli itu tahun kemarin, tahun ini, tahun depan, dua tahun lagi, atau kapanpun itu. Lupakan janjimu pada ibu. Aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kau tidak perlu pergi mencariku saat aku pulang terlambat, kau tidak perlu menolongku saat aku sedang berkelahi, dan jangan berusaha mencelakai dirimu sendiri hanya untuk menjagaku, Lu.." untuk sesaat, Sehun diam. Memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya yang menuntut oksigen sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berbicara.

"Kau hanya perlu menungguku dirumah sampai aku pulang, kau hanya perlu mengobatiku saat aku terluka, pastikan dirimu selalu baik-baik saja agar kau bisa selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Itu saja. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh dan nekat seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan. Mengerti?" wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir.

Namun, sekeras apapun Sehun memohon pada Luhan, Luhan tidak akan mengangguk. Dia.. dia sudah berjanji pada ibu.

" Maaf.. tapi—" dengan perlahan namun tidak lebih dari tiga detik, bibir Sehun menyentuh permukaan bibir beku Luhan, dan didetik berikutnya dia semakin memapas habis jarak diantara mereka. Luhan hanya diam. Menolak? Luhan tidak ingin munafik. Biarlah untuk sesaat, Luhan menelan kembali janjinya pada ibu. Luhan tahu persis kenyataan bahwa antara dia dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Dia tahu persis kenyataan bahwa Sehun mencintainya–Luhanpun mencintainya. Namun sejak pagi-pagi buta itu Luhan adalah bagian dari keluarga Oh. Dia Oh Luhan, kakak dari Oh Sehun.

Cukup lama Sehun melumat bibir Luhan, hingga akhirnya naluri sebagai makhluk hidup yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk tetap bernyawa menghentikan ciuman mereka. Pria itu menelusupkan telapak tangannya ke sela leher Luhan, tersenyum miris lalu berbisik..

"Selamat tahun baru, Hyung." dan setelah itu ia kembali mencium bibir Luhan. Tangan Luhan bergerak menyusuri dadanya yang bidang dan berhenti di pundaknya. Lambat laun, suhu disekitar kami meningkat beberapa derajat. Tidak lagi terasa dingin yang menusuk, hanya ada kehangatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?!" tangan Sehun terlepas dari tubuh Luhan bersamaan dengan teriakan seseorang dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Hal pertama yang dilihat Luhan adalah wajah Sehun yang meringis kesakitan dan.. ayah.

"Ayah?" lelaki dengan sebagian rambutnya yang telah memutih itu menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan menggeser sedikit pandangannya kebelakang punggung ayahnya dan dia melihat seorang pria dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kecewa.

"Anak bodoh! Dia kakakmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau menciumnya?!" lagi-lagi Sehun meringis kesakitan saat tangan ayahnya memukul kepalanya. Entah dengan sadar atau tidak, dia menarik Luham ke sisinya sambil menatap tajam kearah ayah.

"Dia kekasihku, ayah.. Ayah lupa? Pria ini bukanlah anak kandung ayah dan ibu, jadi bukanlah suatu masalah jika aku menciumnya bahkan mencintainya. Iya kan, Lu?" meskipun tidak melihat, Luhan tahu pasti bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang menatapnya. Diangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayah.

"Maaf, ayah.. sebelum ini kami memang.. berpacaran. Tapi aku jamin, ini yang terakhir. Maaf, Kris." ayah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sedangkan tangan Sehun yang tadinya merangkul pundak Luhan terlepas begitu saja.

"Pegang ucapanmu, Luhan." kata ayah sebelum dia berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Hadiah apalagi ini, Lu?" suara Sehun terdengar begitu lemah.

"Maaf.." Luhan berujar menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. Sekilas, dia menatap Kris yang sedang tertunduk sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sehun-ah, aku kakakmu. bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku harus menepati janjiku pada ibu, dan pria ini, dia adalah tunanganku." Sehun menatap Luhan sendu.

"Ibu memberikan jantungnya untukmu tepat di hari ulang tahunku. Jika hari itu ibu tidak melakukannya, kau pasti sudah tidak ada, Lu. Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi ibu, tapi organ yang seharusnya tetap membuatnya berada dalam jarak pandangku kini tertanam ditubuhmu. Kuanggap kau adalah hadiah dari ibu untukku. Lalu sekarang, kau berencana untuk meninggalkanku? Setelah kau menikah nanti, kau pasti akan meninggalkan rumah ini. ibu dan kau… dua-duanya meninggalkanku dihari ulang tahunku. Itu terlalu tidak adil. Tidak bisakah kau melanggar janjimu pada ibu untuk menjaga adikmu ini? Kali ini, tidak bisakah kau membangkang pada ayah? kau tahu kita saling mencintai, Lu.."

"Aku tidak akan mengangguk untuk apapun permintaanmu saat ini, Sehun-ah.. sejak awal, kita memang terlalu dekat hingga jadi seperti ini. Kau pikir jika aku melawan ayah sekarang, apa semuanya akan jadi lebih baik? Tidak, Sehun-ah.." kata Luhan dan berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin kita menjaga jarak? Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Oh Luhan.."

"Bukan itu, Sehun-ah.. Aku hanya ingin kita kembali pada status kita sebagai kakak-adik. Bukan jaga jarak. Dan..jika kau merindukan ibu, dia ada disini." diletakan tangan kanannya didada dan tersenyum. Sehun tersenyum miris, lalu tiba-tiba dengan sekali hentakan, kepalan tangannya menghantam pipi Kris hingga pria itu jatuh ke tanah. Dengan kasar, Sehun mencengkram kerah baju Kris lalu memukuli pria itu lagi, hingga tiba-tiba ayah kembali datang.

"Oh Sehun! Kau— mulai lusa kau akan sekolah di Jepang! Ayah akan mengurus semuanya besok!" Ayah menatap sangar Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan segera menolong Kris. Sekilas, dia melihat Sehun tersenyum miris kearahnya.

" Arraseo, Ayah, Hyung," ujarnya lirih sambil melenggang pergi menuju rumah.

"Ayah, kenapa mengirimnya ke Jepang?" ayah hanya menatap Luhan dingin, menoleh sesaat kearah Kris lalu berkata, "Cepat obati tunanganmu." sebelum akhirnya sosok itu berjalan menjauh. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya, putus asa. Tunangannya? Entahlah..

"Maaf, Kris.." Luhan berujar sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibir Kris.

"Tak apa..." dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kris mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan Luhan.

Dengan terpaksa Sehun bangun dari tidurnya saat seseorang mengguncang lengannya, meningkatkan kesadarannya hingga titik maksimum.

"Ada apa, Lu?" wajah Luhan menegang. Sehun segera bangkit dn merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Suasana pun berubah menjadi canggung.

"Maaf.. Ng, ada apa hyung?"

"Kita harus berangkat kuliah sebentar lagi, cepat siap-siap." jawabnya sambil bangkit dari kasur. Namun dengan sigap Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan memaksanya duduk kembali.

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Besok aku ke Jepang, jadi biarkan aku bersama kekasih sekaligus ibuku hari ini.." Luhan menunduk dalam diam. Sehun kemudian mengangkat dagu lancipnya untuk menatap hazel Luhan lekat. 'Aku pasti akan merindukan mata itu nanti' Sehun membatin.

"Kau tahu? Meskipun kau bukan anak kandung orang tuaku, tapi kau memiliki mata yang sama dengan ibu. Memang karena kebetulan atau karena jantung ibu yang membuatmu hidup?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membujuk ayah. Dia bahkan tidak mendengarkanku," ujar Luhan lirih.

"Kita sama-sama tahu sifat ayah. Ya~, hari ini ayah tidak di rumah kan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"kalau begitu kita adakan pesta perpisahan sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang. Pesta perpisahan sebelum aku pergi sebagai kekasihmu lalu pulang sebagai adikmu.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi usahanya untuk menahan cairan bening itu sia-sia.

"Kau tahu perasaanku, Sehun-ah.." lirihnya. Sehun mengerti, Sehun tahu, Sehun paham. Hanya saja, untuk beberapa alasan, dia mulai bisa menerima fakta ini. Pertama; benar kata Luhan, jika kami mementingkan ego kami, semua tidak akan menjadi lebih baik. Kedua; ini konsekuensinya sejak nama pria itu tercantum dalam daftar keluarga Sehun. Ketiga; belakangan ini Sehun sering melihat sosok ibu dalam diri kakaknta. Sehun bahkan baru sadar, sejak ibu memberikan jantungnya untuk Luhan, maka dihari yang sama, ada 'kehidupan' lain dalam diri 'hyung' yang 'dicintai' itu. Dan yang keempat; karena pria yang memintanya.

"Hey, kau ingin memberiku air mata untuk pesta perpisahan ini? Ayolah, Lu.. besok kau masih bisa menangis. Jangan menangis hari ini. Jangan menangis di pesta perpisahanku." meskipun dipaksakan, Luhan tetap tersenyum. Sehun mengacak surai Luhan dan menariknya dalam pelukannya sekilas.

Sehun kemudian mengajaknya ke atap rumah, berbaring diatas atap sambil memejamkan mata. Mereka selalu melakukan hal ini saat SMP. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dan Sehun merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita melakukan ini, Lu?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah, itu sudah lama sekali, Hun.."

"Tapi aku ingat, Lu.. terakhir kali kita berbaring disini adalah saat malam natal di tahun terakhir kita sebagai murid Junior high school. Sampai hari itu, kita percaya bahwa akan ada seorang kakek bertubuh gemuk yang akan memberikan kita hadiah di malam natal, karena setiap pagi selalu ada hadiah disamping kita saat kita bangun tidur. Kita berbaring disini, menunggu kakek itu untuk memutuskan apakah kita akan terus menunggunya saat natal atau tidak. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan kita sendiri, apakah kakek itu sungguh ada atau hanya mitos." Jelas Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan. Dia kemudian melanjutkan,

"Kita menunggu hingga pagi, tapi ternyata kakek itu tidak datang. Kau merasa kecewa dan sejak hari itu kau tidak ingin lagi berbaring diatap karena merasa seperti orang bodoh jika mengingat kita pernah bermalam diatas sini hanya untuk sebuah mitos," kini giliran Luhan yang terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, Sehun-ah? Sekarang aku percaya bahwa kakek itu ada. Karena dulu, aku ada di depan pintu rumah ini saat pagi hari di hari natal. Aku baru menyadarinya, sepertinya kakek bertubuh gemuk itulah yang membawa dan meninggalkanku didepan pintu rumah ini. Didepan pintu sebuah keluarga yang sangat hangat. Bayangkan saja, aku yang malamnya tidur manis di kamarku, tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan rumah ini. Seperti sihir, dan kakek itu adalah salah satu orang yang mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu. Kalau keluarga ini dihitung sebagai hadiah, ini terlalu indah, mungkin karena itu aku tidak akan mendapat hadiah lagi dari kakek itu hingga aku mati nanti. " wajahnya begitu tenang, dan untuk sesaat Sehun melihat wajah ibu disana.

"Dan kurasa aku juga begitu. Kalau kau dihitung sebagai hadiah, itu terlalu besar dan indah, mungkin karena itu aku tidak akan mendapat hadiah lagi dari kakek itu hingga aku mati nanti." mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Sehun merasa sangat bersyukur meskipun dalam satu raga, tapi dua orang yang paling dicintainya ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ah~ aku merindukan ibu.." Sehun berujar sambil menatap kearah langit yang mendung. Dipejamkan matanya sesaat, dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya.

"Lu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar ibu? Sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah masuk ke kamar ibu. Bagaimana?" usul Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Mereka bergegas kembali kedalam rumah, menuju sebuah kamar diujung koridor lantai dua.

Sehun membuka pintu bercat putih itu dengan pelan. Keadaannya masih sama, rapi dan bersih. Setiap hari Luhan selalu membersihkan ruangan ini.

Dia dan Luhan duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memandangi foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding. Ada foto ayah dan ibu, Sehun dan Luhan. kami berempat, Sehun dan ibunya, dan banyak lagi. entah kenapa, karena melihat foto itu dan suasana kamar ini, Sehun semakin merindukan ibu.

"Hhh..bagaimana dengan ayah yang selalu tidur di kamar ini ya? Aku yang baru beberapa menit berada disini saja sudah sangat menginginkan sosoknya," ucap Sehun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sebuah foto seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menangis di dadanya.

"Sudah kubilang, hari ini kau tidak boleh menangis, Lu.."

Aku juga merindukan ibu, Sehun-ah.." isaknya semakin menjadi. "Besok kau ke Jepang? Lalu hanya tersisa aku dan ayah di rumah ini," lirihnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun hanya bisa mengusap punggung Luhan. karena memang benar, mulai besok hanya ada Luhan dan ayah di rumah sebesar ini.

Mereka terdiam, hari sudah sore. sebentar lagi malam dan beberapa jam kemudian malam berubah menjadi pagi. lalu pada tanggal yang sudah bergeser itu, Luhan harus melepas Sehun ke Jepang.

Diluar sana hujan lebat. Sejak ucapan Sehun tadi, Luhan hanya diam.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun yang kebali dengan dua cangkir teh ditangannya. Luhan tengah berdiam diri di balkon sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatas dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun lagi. Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun, kakaknya basah kuyup.

"Ck.. kau ini. lihat, bajumu basah semua," Sehun mengomel sambil menyeretnya masuk kedalam. Dengan cekatan Sehun mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Luhan. Pria manis itu terus menatap Sehun lekat, bibirnya pucat dan gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Sehun-ah.. tidak bisakah kau menjadi pembangkang lagi? Jangan turuti keinginan ayah," pinta Luhan yang membuat Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk senyuman. Sehun menyusupkan kedua tangannya dileher jenjang Luhan dan menatapnya lembut, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku mencitaimu," bisik Sehun sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir Luhan.

Cukup lama waktu berlalu, dan di akuinya ini mulai melewati batas, tapi Luhan tidak ingin melepas tautan mereka. Tangannya masih mengalungi leher putih Sehun. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan, lalu mendorongnya.

"Jangan semakin mempersulitku, Lu.. dasar anak nakal. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Arra.. kau tunggu disini sebentar." sahutnya lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Dipandangi punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh dan menunggunya kembali ke kamar ini.

Yang ditakutkan Sehun terjadi. Luhan demam, dan tuan Oh belum pulang. Sejak tadi Luhan tertawa puas karena kini dia mempunyai alasan untuk menunda keberangkatan Sehun.

"Kalau seperti ini, kau tidak akan berangkat ke Jepang kan?" goda Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

Kini mereka berbaring berhadapan dibawah selimut. Kebiasaan jika salah satu diantara mereka sedang demam.

**Ceklek!**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, sontak Sehun dan Luhan segera menyibak selimut dan duduk diatas ranjang.

"Ayah?" tangan Luhan meremas tangan Sehun.

"Hyung demam, ayah. ayah tahu kan kebiasaan kami?" Sehun beringsut turun dari ranjang Luhan dan berjalan keluar. Ternyata dibelakang ayah ada Kris.

"Kris Hyung.. Luhan Hyung sakit, temani dia." pinta Sehun pada Kris. Dia lalu mendekatkan bibir ketelinga Kris sambil berbisik, "Kebiasaan saat kami demam itu seperti tadi. Gantian kau yang temani dia, hyung. Sebentar lagi kalian menikah kan? Jaga dia baik-baik." Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tuan Oh menyuruh Kris menemani Luhan karena dia ingin berbicara dengan Sehun. Setelah Kris didalam, dia baru sadar sedekat apa hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Entahlah. Rasanya seperti masuk ke dimensi lain saat melihat berbagai figura yang tergantung di tembok. Hubungan antara dua orang itu terlalu erat.

Matanya memandang Luhan yang terbaring ditutup selimut.

"Kris..." panggilnya sambil meminta Kris untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Luhan menarik selimut hingga ke dagu mereka ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

"Kris, aku takut. ada apa ini, Kris?" air matanya menetes seiring kalimat yang diucapkannya. Kris memberanikan dirinya untuk merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, tapi Luhan menolak. Dia lebih memilih menyusupkan tangannya yang dingin di leher jenjang Kris lalu memperadukan kening mereka.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, Luhan. tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," sahut Kris menenangkan. Dia tahu Luhan bukan anak kecil, meskipun mengangguk tapi Luhan masih ketakutan.

**Brakk!**

Kris dengan refleks bangkit dari tidurnya saat tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar.

"Ah, Kris hyung.. kukira kau tidak menginap. Ng.. tolong bangunkan Luhan hyung. Sebentar lagi aku berangkat." wajah lelaki itu terkejut bukan main, tapi dengan cepatnya dia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu. Kris, apa pilihanmu sudah benar?

"Luhan-ah.. bangun.. Sehun akan segera berangkat, kau tidak ingin mengantarnya?" kedua mata yang masih sayu itu mengerjap perlahan.

"Cepat siap-siap," pinta Kris sambil mengacak rambutnya. Entah kenapa, Luhan malah menangis.

"Hyung! Cepat siap-siap!" Sehun berteriak dari depan pintu. Sejak semalam, anak itu terlihat ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang sejak semalam ketakutan. Dengan lemas, Luhan bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kini Luhan, Sehun, tuan Oh dan Kris telah sampai di bandara. Setengah jam lagi pesawat akan take off, dan inilah saat yang paling Luhan benci. Perpisahan. Saat bagaimana mereka sama-sama menguatkan dan meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. padahal sebenarnya mereka tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama tidak ingin meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Topeng. Mereka berempat bagaikan sedang memakai topeng yang tak terlihat. Luhan menatap nanar punggung Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan ayah.

"Hyung!" seruan Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Entah sejak kapan Luhan kembali menangis. Tuan Oh sengaja menjauh, begitu pula dengan Kris.

"Hey, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jump—"

"Sehun-ah," lirih Luhan. Dia tidak ingin mendengar salam perpisahan dari Sehun.

"Selamat tinggal Lu," entah kenapa salam perpisahan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Luhan. Luhan ingin memeluknya, tapi sialnya Sehun tidak membiarkannya memeluknya lebih dari lima detik. Dengan gerakan mantap, dia menyeret kopernya dan berjalan menuju gate keberangkatan tanpa menoleh kebelakang sekalipun. Punggungnya semakin mengecil, kakinya terus melangkah hingga akhirnya Luhan tidak bisa melihat apapun dari sosoknya lagi. Tuan Oh mengajak Luhan pergi dari tempat ini, tapi rasanya Luhan tidak rela.

Dentuman yang begitu kencang dan jeritan orang-orang membuat langkah mereka terhenti seketika. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan yang bisa dilihat hanyalah gumpalan asap hitam yang semakin meninggi diudara. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong masuk ke lapangan pesawat, dan seolah sudah direncanakan, dia, tuan Oh dan Kris pun ikut berlari kesana.

Luhan tidak bisa mendekat. Terlalu banyak orang disana-sini. Dia hanya bisa berdiri disudut yang jauh dari keramaian sambil berdoa. 'Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Kumohon...'

**"Pesta perpisahan sebelum aku pergi sebagai kekasihmu lalu pulang sebagai adikmu.."** jantung Luhan berdetak cepat, terlalu cepat hingga untuk sekedar bernafas pun sulit. Luhan memejamkan mata. lalu menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya, berharap bisa menetralkan detak jantung 'ibu' yang semakin membuatnya merasa takut.

"Ibu.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan? Aku masih bisa menjaganya kan ibu?" satu persatu petugas pemadam kebakaran dan sebagainya mulai berlari terburu-buru melewatinya. Membawa tandu berisikan tubuh-tubuh manusia yang penuh luka. Rasanya lega saat tandu terakhir lewat. Pria itu baik-baik saja kan?

"Luhan! Kau sedang apa disitu?! Cepat ikut aku!" seru Kris sambil menyeret Luhan ke mobilnya. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman Kris.

"Ada apa, Kris? Sehun belum keluar dari tempat itu, kita harus menunggunya dulu."

"Dia di rumah sakit, Luhan!"

"A-Apa?!"

"Tidak ada waktu! Ayo!" Kris segera menarik Luhan menuju mobil.

"Ah Hyung, kau keterlaluan. Aku lewat didepanmu, kau malah memejamkan mata," suara yang biasanya selalu terdengar jelas itu kini nyaris berbisik. Tubuhnya penuh luka, bahkan hampir sepertiga wajahnya ditutupi darah. Dengan langkah gemetar, aku mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya.

" Disini siapa yang keluarganya? " terdengar suara dokter yang panik bukan main. Luhan dan tuan Oh pun menjawab bersamaan.

"Kami,"

"Diantara kalian, mana yang golongan darahnya A?" Tuan Oh menunduk lemah. Benar, golongan darahnya B. Sehun memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Ibunya.

"Bagaimana dengan anda?" tanya dokter pada Luhan. yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menggeleng. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

"Sehun-ah.." lirih Luhan sambil menatap Sehun miris.

"Tak apa.. kau memang bukan hyung-ku, Lu.. Jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah." sahut Sehun seraya tersenyum lembut.

**"Dia kekasihku, ayah.. Ayah lupa? Luhan bukanlah anak kandung ayah dan ibu, jadi bukanlah suatu masalah jika aku menciumnya bahkan mencintainya. Iya kan, Lu?"**

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Luhan lirih. Sejak Luhan datang, Sehun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Mm?" dia terlihat begitu lemah, bahkan setelah bergumam pun membuatnya harus menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Aku Mencin—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu.." kilah Sehun cepat. Luhan tidak bisa membendung tangisannya lagi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya cairan bening itu turun membasahi pipi mulus Luhan.

"Aku juga mencitaimu, Sehun." jawabnya lirih. Tangan Sehun bergerak menyentuh pipi Luhan, menghapus air mata Luhan dan untuk kesekian kalinya sejak kemarin, dia menatap Luhan hangat seolah mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ayah, jangan harap aku memanggilnya hyung saat ini." nafasnya terlihat begitu berat, tapi seolah akan kehabisan waktu, dia memaksakan diri untuk berbicara lagi.

"Lu, aku butuh ibu sekarang," ujarnya lemah. Luhan beranjak berbaring disebelahnya, memeluk Sehun dengan protektif seperti yang biasa ibu lakukan. Lalu Sehun meletakan kepalanya dengan lemah didada Luhan. Lagi-lagi suaranya yang nyaris berbisik mengalun diudara.

"Jantung ibu bekerja dengan baik.. Lu, jangan lakukan hal bodoh dan nekat yang bisa merusak jantung ibu, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Jangan bertindak ceroboh hingga membuat jantung ini berhenti sebelum waktunya, mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Lu, A-Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan dan mengecup bibir plum Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, namun beberapa saat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka ketika sadar hembusan hangat Sehun tidak lagi terasa dikulit wajah Luhan.

"Luhan-ah," panggil tuan Oh seraya mengusap kepala Luhan. Luhan bangkit perlahan dan menuruni tempat tidur, memandangi wajah tenang itu. Matanya sudah terpejam rapat, apapun yang bisa mengejutkannya saat ini tidak akan bisa membuat kedua mata terbuka. Dentuman yang tadi membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati sekalipun tidak akan bisa membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kembali. Hal gila apapun yang mungkin dilakukan sekarang tidak akan bisa membuat Oh Sehun bangun untuk memarahinya lagi.

Tangan kurus itu memutar keran, menghentikan saluran air yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mencuci piring. Kemudian Luhan melepas celemeknya, mengeringkan tangannya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Aku hanya perlu menunggumu di rumah sampai kau pulang kan, Sehun-ah?" gumannya sambil berjongkok dan bersandar pada pintu. Tubuhnya terdorong hingga jatuh saat seorang pria didepan sana membuka pintu itu.

"Ah, kau tak apa-apa? Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau ada disitu," seorang pria tinggi mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu 'istri'nya berdiri.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya pria itu saat tangan Luhan berkutat pada kerah kemejanya untuk melepas dasi hitamnya. Untuk sesaat, nafas Luhan tercekat.

**"Lu, kau bukan anak kecil berusia tiga tahun. Kau tahu, sampai kapanpun kau menungguku, aku tidak akan pernah muncul dari balik pintu itu. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menunggumu,"** Luhan teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, kali ini isyarat lewat mimpi itu bisa merubah pikirannya. Sebelum ini, sesering apapun ia mendengar kalimat itu dalam mimpinya, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Luhan pun tersenyum hangat.

"Ya, aku menunggumu. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau pulang larut?" tanyanya lembut. Pria dihadapannya hanya bisa meringis karena merasa bersalah.

"Maaf.. aku lupa.."

"Tak apa, Kris.." sahutnya sambil mengambil alih tas kerja suaminya dan hendak membawa benda itu ke kamar, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Luhan-ah.. kau masih menunggunya?"

"Tidak, Kris.."

"Kalau bisa dan seandainya dengan menekan tombol 'reset' akan membuat pria itu kembali, aku akan melakukannya Luhan-ah.." Luhan terdiam, tersenyum sekilas sambil meletakan tas yang dibawanya ke lantai.

"Kau bicara apa, Kris? Sekali pun hal itu bisa dilakukan, entah dengan cara yang seperti apa, pria itu tetap akan meninggalkanku. Kau tahu? Ketika waktumu sudah habis, berapa banyak pun kau menekan tobol 'reset', kau akan berhenti di titik waktu yang sama. Semalam pria itu mengatakan padaku, dia yang akan menungguku.. dan.." Luhan berdiri dihadapan suaminya,

"Aku memang menunggunya tadi.. Tapi mulai besok, kaulah yang aku tunggu dari balik pintu itu. seharusnya seperti itu kan?" sang suami tersenyum lega, tangannya terulur untuk membelai kepala Luhan.

"Kurasa ini terlalu terlambat Kris, tapi.. Aku mencintaimu, Kris."

"Aku juga, Luhan-ah." Kris menundukan kepalanya, menyapukan kehangatan dibibir Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, karena sejak hari dimana Sehun meninggal, Luhan melarang Kris untuk menyentuhnya.

_"Begitu baru benar, Lu.. Aku pasti akan menikahimu jika seandainya aku bisa tetap menjadi suamimu meskipun dunia kita berbeda. Nikmati sisa waktumu dan jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya.. Aku mencintaimu, Lu.."_ bisik Sehun yang sedang menyaksikan semuanya dari dekat pintu sambil tersenyum. Sosok tembus pandang itu tersenyum hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu," guman Luhan disela ciumannya. "Sehun-ah" lanjutnya dalam hati. Meskipun rasanya tidak ingin, tapi dia harus sadar bahwa usianya bukan lagi tiga tahun, seharusnya dengan usianya yang sudah mencapai angka 26, dia paham betul bahwa sosok yang selalu ditunggunya di rumah tidak akan muncul dari balik pintu, tidak peduli pintu berbahan emas sekali pun, pria itu tidak akan pernah muncul dari balik pintu manapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Author's note: selesai juga fufufu... gimana? Sumpah ini cerita pasaran banget ;_; silahkan keluarkan uneg uneg anda di kotak review~

Oiya untuk FF My Medication buat yang minta sequel, author mikir-mikir dulu ya~ soalnya bingung sequelnya mau dibikin kayak gimana. Barangkali ada yang punya ide, bisa disumbangkan kepada author melalui PM ^^ sekian dan terimakasih *bow* jangan lupa reviewnya ya~? :* /fly kiss/


End file.
